The Real Y2J
by Lita's Moonsalt
Summary: It's only R b/c of a work that starts with f and ends with u...c...k'. And Eminem cusses a lot. So, this is UNEDITED!!!! Do not read if cuss words bother you!! Thanks R&R as always!


Disclaimer - I don't own WWFE or Eminem   
  
AN: So now I'm doing Eminem. Will the madness never stop?  
  
**Eminem - Jericho - **Why? Well, because people try and copy off of him and act all cool. I could have done E&C but that would have fit into the lyrics. Plus, I'm a big Jerichoholic. But hey, I put Edge and Christian in here...  
  
  
  
**Edge:**  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
  
**Christian:**  
Will the real Chris Jericho please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Chris Jericho please stand up?  
  
**Edge:**  
We're gonna have a problem here..  
  
  
**Jericho:**  
Y'all act like you never seen a wrestler before  
Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door  
and started whoopin her ass worse than before  
they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,   
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Mick Foley said... nothing you idiots!   
Foley's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
  
  
Feminist women love Y2J   
  
"Chris Jericho, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what  
Flippin the you-know-who,"   
"Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse, than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms  
Sometimes, I wanna get on Titantron and just let loose, but can't  
but it's cool for Perry Saturn to hump a mop  
"My bum is on the mop, my bum is on the mop"  
And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss  
  
  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is  
Of course they gonna know what intercourse is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got the Discovery Channel don't they?  
  
"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals  
who cut other people open like cantaloupes {*SLURP*}  
But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes  
then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope  
{*EWWW!*} But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
**Jericho:**  
I'm Y2J, yes I'm the real Jericho  
All you other Jerichos are just imitating  
So won't the real Y2J please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
[Eminem]  
Stone Cold don't gotta make people tap out in the "Walls".  
well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about a McMahon?  
Half of you wrestlers can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
"But Y2J, what if you get win the championship, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
So you can, sit me here next to Trish Stratus?  
Shit, Terri Runnels better switch me chairs  
so I can sit next to Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko  
and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first  
You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married, hee-hee!"  
I should download her audio on MP3   
and show the whole world how you gave Jericho VD   
I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me  
so I have been sent here to destroy you   
  
  
And there's a million of us just like me  
who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
**Jericho:**  
I'm Y2J, yes I'm the real Jericho  
All you other Jerichos are just imitating  
So won't the real Y2J please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
  
**Jericho:**  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you   
things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
I just get on the mic and spit it   
and whether you like to admit it , I just shit it  
better than ninety percent of you wreslters out can  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting  
Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens  
And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
And every single person is a Y2J lurkin  
He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings  
Or in the parkin lot, circling  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"   
with his windows down and his system up  
So, will the real Jericho please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
**Jericho:**  
I'm Y2J, yes I'm the real Jericho  
All you other Jerichos are just imitating  
So won't the real Y2J please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
  
I'm Y2J, yes I'm the real Jericho  
All you other Jerichos are just imitating  
So won't the real Y2J please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
**  
Jericho:**  
Ha ha  
Guess there's a Jericho in all of us  
Fuck it, let's all stand up  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Next up, Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
Lots of Luv,  
Lita's Moonsalt


End file.
